


Dont Look Behind You

by KimWings2018



Category: Horror - Fandom, scary - Fandom
Genre: Hauntings, Horror, Other, original piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimWings2018/pseuds/KimWings2018
Summary: In a small town not far off of Wahsington no one leaves and no one wants to stay but they dont have a choice as if you do than my suggestion is dont blink, keep your head down, keep moving and what ever you do never look behind you.





	Dont Look Behind You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my book that is an original. What ever you do dont read at night and if you cant handle the first chapter than dont continue.

It was a cold and ark afternoon. The sky could pass as night even though the day to e still has another few hours to spare until it disappears behind the horizon and back across the world which awaits for its dawn to appear.

A young boy stood by the window with eyes full of wonder as he watches the sky cry in front of him. He wonders what could have caused this day to be sad but than he soon realise the truth after he heard screaming and yelling ring throughout the house and breaks him away from his childhood thoughts.

He climbs the stairs and st in the middle facing the front door where his sister Holly came in once again slamming the door in her boyfriends face. She storms past their mom and dad in a angry paste trying to gain distance from her and the door. She looks up the stairs and sees her youngest and yet her most beloved brother Timmy.

“I thought you were sick kiddo?” She asks and her brother grins.

“I only say that to get out of school” Timmy says in a matter of a fact tone. “I thought you were supposed to be in school.”

She smiles and picks up her brother and carries him into her room closing the door behind her. She sat him on her lap and hugs him from behind watching the rain fall from the window. “I can't stay here any longer.” She says.

“But mom said it was dangerous to leave.” Timmy explains. “I mean something bad will happen to you and something will stop you from leaving.”

She laughs roughing up his hair. “That is just an old folk story Timmy. A story that should keep you here so our parents won't have to lose us.”

Timmy didn't think to much of her words but the day which she was going to stay true to her words came to fast as it was only three days later that Holly packed up her car and rushing to get away from it all. Her mom was her dad's arms screaming for her ba y to stop and listen but as Holly was known to have only one ear Holly looks up at the window one last time at her brother Timmy who was also crying for his sister but Holly made another silent promise to come back for him one day and save him from this own town.

She gets behind the wheel and drove away from the house she grew up in and left it all behind. Holly drove past the town and when she came to the towns sign she read the sign one last time before crossing it and drove more of a distance away from the small town.

Once again the rain was pouring down and her eye came more unfocus on the road for how heavy the rain was coming down. She had the windshield wipers on all the way but as if it was working against her the rain fell even harder causing a blocker from her sight off of the road. Until out of nowhere came a small person came out of the middle of the road and their jacket was bright enough for her to see it.

She screams and swerved off of the road having the car slide on its side. The car kept on spinning and she was screaming for it to stop but when it finally did it was because she hits a tree stopping the vehicle. She kicks open the door and pulls herself out of the reck. When she looks up at the little person she found it was a little boy but not only just a boy but her brother Timmy.

He looks down at her but something sinister seems about him as his normal brown eye were red and a grin was across his lips that was to big for a child's face. “Timmy?” She says in horror as she stares upon her brother.

“What's wrong sister?” Timmy's little voice speaks out. “Don't you love me? Do you regret for already leaving me?” With every word that the impostor boy said his voice broke as is a mask was falling off along with a voice.

“No no no!” Holly starts to panic as she would push herself away from the demonic child but the longer she stared at him the brighter his eyes would become. The child face drops the grin at the sight of the girl was trying to get away from him and the grin became smear as rows of jagged teeth was shown. He jumps on the girl biting at her neck making her scream in pain with a sharp snap from his teeth Holly’s head rolls off of her body with same horrified expression she had before she died.

The boy gets up looking at the body that lies there dead and blood pooling from her neck. He looks around to see if anyone was near but they were in the middle of nowhere. The boy looks started to fade away as its natural appearance starts to show but too horrifying to tell what it is. With one hand the monstrous being hand the girls body and in the other her head. It drags her behind the car as it feasted off of her corps and only left a part of her body there as a warning.

Timmy went down stairs when he heard the door bell ring and hoped that it was his big sister but what he found was his parents opening the door to some cops and in their hands were something bloody and gross wrapped up in his sisters shirt that she left in. His parents open it and foind her left arm and hand with her senior ring still attach and his mother falls to the ground screaming and crying while holding her babies arms. His Father looks at them with wide eyes in shock knows what is to happen next. He looks at his young son and wife with tears in his eyes. He helps his wife to the Living room and motions Timmy to follow. Timmy did as he said and when they reached the living room the little boy heard people all around the house and something getting put over their doors and windows.

"Daddy whats going on?" Timmy asks.

The dad looks down at his son and burst out crying. "Come here son and rest your eyes." he tells him. "It will be soon all over and we will meet each other in the next life."

Timmy didnt understand but laid in his parents lap and dozed off to sleep hearing his father hum a soft tune as he tried to hide his craking voice to. Not soon after the smell of smoke filled the air and clogged the lives along of steeling them and soon they all did get Holly's wish. They all did get to leave the town but not alive as their souls were marked red from their daughters sins of trying to leave.


End file.
